Too Lost in You
by CalleighRox
Summary: Chellenge songfic 2 My first challenge fic, also my first Harry Potter fic, be nice, plz review, xx


_****_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters, JKR does. I don't own the song 'Too Lot In You', It's by the Sugababes.

A/N:This is for challenge songfic#2 at the Hideaway forum (http :// thaelixir . proboards49 . com / index . cgi)(No spaces). It's also my first attempt at a challenge fic, hope it flows okay with the song, I wasn't sure, but I thought I might aswell give it a go, Enjoy, plz leave feedback in a review, luv CalleighRox, xx

_

* * *

_

**Too Lost In You**

Hermione Granger entered the chambers she now shared with her apprentice master Professor Snape. He was sat in one of his high backed comfy armchairs sipping a glass of fire whiskey while leafing through a newly published potions book.

On the table in front of him lay and old note book type book, with silly scrawls of a young teenager over the front. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she recognised the book and he eyes went wide when she also realised it was right in front of Professor Snape. Severus Snape heard her intake off breath and looked up from his book,

'Ah, there you are', he stated sitting up from his lounging position. He set the book he had been reading down on the table next to the notebook, and picked up the notebook. 'I assume this is yours, Miss Granger', he told her and handed her the book.

'Y-yes Sir', she answered, then as an after thought, 'D-did you r-read it?', she asked slowly and nervously. Dreading the answer, yet already knowing it.

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try_

'I had originally thought it was your potions notebook', he told her, he looked almost slightly guilty, 'I read a little and realised what it was', he told her, he didn't say whether or not he had stopped reading once he had realised what it was, this made Hermione more nervous, what if he had discovered her secret, her biggest secret, she wanted him to know, she also didn't want him to know. It would be a disaster, he would ridicule her, make her work harder. If Harry and Ron ever knew they would probably disown her.

'H-how much, exactly, did you read Professor?', she asked, stepping closer to him.

He had moved over to refill his fire whiskey glass after he had down the rest once he had given the note book back.

'Enough', he muttered.

Hermione immediately knew this meant he knew. She took a deep breath.

_I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in _

And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

'No good will come of it, Hermione, I'm flattered, really, but I'm twice your age and your mentor, these feelings are probably just an infatuation, and I don't mean to sound vain, but they probably stem from your respect of me as a mentor and potions master, I am aware that I am one of the best in my field, that is all it is, all it could ever possibly be',

He told her slowly, trying not to upset or hurt her. It would do no good to hurt the girl's feelings, he still had to work closely with her and teach her a lot about potions.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)_

Hermione stood, she knew he had a point, but what she felt for him was stronger than just an infatuation. He knew how she felt, but he was acting as though it was something it wasn't, she would just have to put him straight. Summoning her Gryffindor courage she began,

'you read my diary Professor, I explored those while I wrote I know it to be stronger than that', she told him boldly.

_  
ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)  
_

He spun around on his heels and met her eyes, he could see was planning to stand her ground, her eyes were determined to make him see her true feelings, he knew now, and she was going to make him understand, whether he liked it or not.

_I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me) _

Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby

Hermione could feel her legs become slightly weaker under his gaze, but shook the feeling away and stood her ground, staring right back into his eyes. Only to late did she realise he was probably using Legilimency on her.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you_

She decided she would let him into her thoughts on him, so he could see how she did truly feel about him, the good, and the bad. He would see how the good greatly out weighed the bad. She felt him move through her mind and opened up the thoughts she wanted him to see by pushing them to the forefront of her mind. Snape saw her thoughts of him and they surprised him.

_I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)_

She was, according to her thoughts, completely and utterly in love with him. He saw her teenage of thoughts of their first kiss, this causing her to blush as he saw her thoughts. After she thought he'd seen enough she pushed him back out of her mind, and diverted her eyes.

'H-Hermione', he started, and tried to think of something to say, he had thought it just a schoolgirl crush, but she completely believed herself in love with him, him of all people. 'I don't know what to say', he told her, 'I had no idea'. He was looking at the floor in his own kind of daze as she approached him,

'I told you so', she said as she came to stand in front of him. He looked up and came out of his daze, surprised she had come so near so quietly, this surprised him, how could he have not heard her, perhaps he didn't want to hear her, perhaps he wanted her to be able to get so close.

'Herm…' he started, but she cut him off with a finger on his lip,

'Shh', she told him, and she leant in and pressed her lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss. This surprised him and his eyes widened, but when she didn't pull away he allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy her kiss. When she eventually pulled back for air she bit her lip and looked at him nervously. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again, more thoroughly this time, parting her lips and entering her mouth with his tongue.

When they eventually pulled away for air again he said,

'If anyone were to find out, the headmaster may be a little cross, and have your apprenticeship ended',

Hermione smiled, 'I doubt it, he probably already knows and I can just sees those damned eyes twinkling'. Snape chuckled and kissed her again. They stayed that way for a few minutes before they decided they should get back to teaching Hermione her potions, she was still his apprentice after all.

* * *

**_A/N2: Hope you enjoyed, hope it flowed okay, Let me know what you think in a review, thanx, luv CalleighRox, xx_**


End file.
